


Doctor Who x Zootopia

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day for Judy Hopps and her partner, Nick Wilde. Now they have to deal with three Operators they've never met, a whole bunch of disappearances and...an alien in a box?Name is temporary until a better one is thought up.





	

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to the Prologue to a little Doctor Who and Zootopia crossover. No, Judy nor Nick are characters from the Whoniverse, it's more of a traditional crossover with the Doctor coming to Zootopia. It will, as did Real, feature the Eleventh Doctor because he's personally my favorite. I have no problems with Eccleston, Tennant, or Capaldi, but Smith is my favorite out of all the Doctors in New Who. Sorry. This will mainly be a Comedy story, so I hope I can do that well. Do not expect to see this updated often because it's intended to be a little break for me to write when I feel like writing something silly and fun. So I just thought I'd say that so people would understand that this is just a comedy thing, please don't expect a constant update schedule. I have other things to work on, and life is being a pain lately, so I hope you guys understand. Also, Precinct One has a projector in the Bullpen for this story. Anyway, this is getting long and boring enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

Judy Hopps stepped into the Bullpen of Precinct One with her partner Nick Wilde, the Fox stopping just long enough to say hello to Officer Wolford. They climbed into their seat, patiently awaiting the start of the day, and were not disappointed when Chief Bogo entered and the normal ruckus started up.

“Settle down!” The Chief shouted, as usual, and the officers all complied, as usual. The Chief looked at the papers in his hooves with obvious disdain. “Good news, officers! There will be three new mammals joining us here at Precinct One.” That got a few confused murmurs. Usually the Chief didn't announce something like that. “Bad news! They are all three Operators.” _That_ got a couple of understanding whimpers.

“Uh sir, I don't mean to ask a stupid question, but how are Operators a bad thing?” Judy asked, understanding alluding her how the others could be so obviously upset by the best of the best joining them.

“Because, Officer Hopps, these three Operators are the three meanest and most aggressive we have. They run laps around everybody here like a Cheetah runs laps around a Sloth.” Bogo answered, Judy opening her mouth to say something. “Yes, officer Hopps, I am aware Sloths can strike in the blink of an eye with enough adrenaline. That is not my point.” Judy shut her mouth.

“Understood, sir.”

“I would hope so. Do not, and I mean that, Hopps, try to beat them at their own games. They will win. _Every. Single. Time._ ” He stressed, Judy nodding.

“I will keep my actions professional, sir.” She said, a bitter taste in her mouth at the Chief thinking he had to remind her to not let her ego get a hold of her.

“Good. I hate bringing this up.” Bogo said, glancing at the clock. He picked up the remote for the projector. “Since we have time before they get here, I might as well share what I'm allowed to on them.” He said as he turned it on, a picture of a small group of Operators appearing behind him after a moment. “These three Operators are known as Riot, Personnel, and Breach.” He said, gesturing to the three masked mammals respectively.

“Sir, if I may... _why_?” Wolford asked, tilting his head.

“Their designations are based on their...shall we say _skills._ ” Bogo gestured to the shortest mammal, the one identified as Breach. “Breach is, obviously, extremely adept at clearing a room. Riot is best with controlling and subduing a rowdy crowd. Personnel, on the other paw...that mammal is adept at a great many things. Shooting, picking out details in conversation, meticulous usage of somebody's exact words, breaking others in a calm and occasionally cheerful voice, as well as a good many other skills. His specialty is paw to paw combat, and god help you if he gets his paws on a knife.” The picture disappeared and was replaced by one of the larger Operators – which wasn't really saying much, as the three were middle and small sized – facing a clearly nervous crowd with nothing but a riot baton and a riot shield. The next cut to grainy security camera footage inside a training room for breaching and clearing. The door disintegrated suddenly, the smaller Operator entering. The rest was a blur as, only five seconds later, the ten targets had bullet marks on the metal. It then cut to what could only be described as a slaughter. There were bodies of Wolves everywhere and, in the middle of the room, stood the figure of Personnel with a knife in paw and a relaxed posture as they faced the camera.

“Sir, what _happened_ there?” Judy asked, clearly horrified by the last image.

“Personnel was sent in to neutralize a gang. He took his orders literally, but was pardoned for his actions on the grounds he had no choice. Doesn't mean I like having him here, but it isn't my choice. These three are the best of the Operators we could choose from, and with the recent disappearances, we need the best.” Bogo said, looking around the room briefly. “They should be here any moment, actually.” As soon as Bogo finished his sentence the doors opened. Not dramatically, like would be expected, but as they would normally be opened; casually, like the mammals opening the door were supposed to be there. Everybody turned, the three Operators standing in the doorway. The one with the lightest armor, Personnel, lifted a paw in greeting.

“Hey.” They said shyly, like they were nervous. They glanced at the various mammals in the room and Judy realized they _were_ nervous. Of what, she could't be sure, but it looked like they were nervous about the mammals staring at them. The other medium sized Operator jabbed an elbow into Personnel's side lightly, the mammal glancing at them. Riot dipped their head and Personnel nodded. Breach stood off to the side looking as bored as an expressionless mask could show.

“So this is the Trio.” Wolford said in observation, the three Operators snapping their gazes to him. “Huh.” The three mammals ignored him and began to approach the front of the room, Personnel stopping next to Nick and Judy. He looked up at them, tilting his head slightly.

“Hey.” Nick said nervously, unsure what had earned him the Operator's attention. The Operator winked and resumed walking, Nick and Judy sharing a glance. “Did he just wink at me?” Nick asked quietly, arching an eyebrow.

“I think he did. One of us, at least.” Judy answered, frowning. The Operators stood next to Bogo, Riot with their arms crossed in boredom and Breach leaning against their side casually, while Personnel was staring at something on their leg.

“So, you've cleared the mammals here on us, right?” Breach asked, tilting their head up towards Bogo.

“As much as I can.” Bogo answered, Breach and Riot exchanging a look from behind their helmets. They glanced at Personnel and all three nodded.

“Very well. Allow us to introduce ourselves.” Personnel said, Breach reaching up and pulling the gas mask free. They shook their head as shocked silence settled inside the bullpen, the Hare looking around the room briefly.

“Hello everybody. My name is Is Larsson, better known as Breach. Please no comments on my species or anything of that nature. I'd hate to have to hold my mate back.” He said, eyes flicking towards Riot. The larger Operator reached up and pulled the riot helmet off, revealing an Arctic Fox Vixen. She smiled warmly.

“Hello. My name is Lumi Keto, better known as Riot. Don't piss me off.” A small grin accompanied the words, and Rhinowitz audibly swallowed at the look in her eyes. Personnel shook their head, then reached up and peeled off the ballistic mask. The hood fell back with it and both Nick and Judy blinked at the rather handsome Red Fox Todd revealed to them.

“My name is Lance Whitney, better known as Personnel. You disrespect me or my friends...well, I'm not permitted to say what'll happen to you.” The intimidating but still friendly – in a paradoxical way – look he said the words with made it obvious he meant the words in every possible threatening way they _could_ be meant.

“Yes, thank you, Operators, for doing that. I'm sure that _doesn't_ breach some form of your code or whatever you go by.” Bogo remarked dryly, the Vixen shrugging.

“Well, it's better than them having no idea as to who we are. Trust is built on being able to look your allies in the eye, Bogo, not on their rank or some of the stupid crap some of the mammals I've met spout.” She replied, the Cape Buffalo huffing.

“I suppose you have a point, Operator.” Bogo conceded, the Vixen shrugging. Bogo returned his attention to the folders in his hooves. “Anyway, back on subject, we have gone up to twenty five disappearances since yesterday. The mayor is...less than pleased by this news. We need to find those mammals yesterday. This is why the Trio have been sent to us. There will be three groups of officers in order to maximize the mammal power at each last known location of the mammals. Each group will take one Operator.” Bogo said, Personnel glancing up at him.

“I'll take Wilde and Hopps.” He said certainly, reaching up and pulling the ballistic mask down and flipping the hood back up to cover the back of his head, Bogo glancing at him briefly.

“Very well. Fangmeyer, Wolford, Delgato, Wilde, Hopps, you will check the central location of the disappearances in Tundra Town with Operator Personnel-” the Chief was cut suddenly as a strange sound began.

_**Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!** _

Everybody turned their attention to the center of the room in curiosity, staring at the blue police call box that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The door opened.

“Come along Pond, let's go-” a strange creature stepped out, freezing in surprise as he looked around. “Well this is new.”

 

 

**And that does it for Chapter One of...well, I don't want to call it Whotopia because that's saved for another Crossover at a later date, so I guess it's just Doctor Who x Zootopia until I have a better name for it. I'm open to suggestions! So yeah, this had a bit of a serious start, what with the introduction of the Trio, but that was to make the ending a bit funnier because mood whiplash and all that. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I certainly did, and I look forward to working on this whenever possible. I'm going to be putting my three main projects first, as well as finishing up Blind because oh my god I need to work on that. Anyway, I think this is getting long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: Word Count: 1,869**


End file.
